The Forbidden Love
by DoggyDog13
Summary: After one fateful storm, Alexis and Jaden are sent foward 10 years in the future. Domino City. Tournament. Seto Kaiba. Alexis has nightmares. Jaden loses his memory. MURDER!
1. Crossing Lakes

The Forbidden Love

Hey this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fiction I will be writing. Of course it will be with my favorite couple from GX,

Alexis x Jaden

Since I am too lazy to use the Japanese names I'll just use the American names.

This is based upon the episode where Jaden saves Alexis from the abandoned dorm. Afterwards Alexis wants to thank Jaden… Alone, but what is Crowler's new plan to get Jaden ex-spelled?

And by the way I changed the time of this, it's about 4 hours before the sun will rise, and the lines are changed in the beginning. Also Jaden hasn't given Alexis the photo of her brother… Yet. Enjoy and review please.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the basic plot of this story.

Crossing Lakes 

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Alexis thankfully said.

Though you couldn't tell, Alexis was actually eyeing Jaden and thinking about him. Jaden just rubbed the back his head and gave off a sheepish reply, "Hey you're the damsel in distress and I'm the brave heroic knight to save you."

Syrus rolled his eyes while Chumley gave off a hearty laugh. Syrus then turned to Jaden and spoke, "Hey we better get back before the sun-rises, you know we can't fall asleep through another exam!"

Chumley grunted, "Let's go back because I'm hungry and I think I saved some grilled cheese a couple hours ago before we left."

'I don't want Alexis getting kidnapped again I better walk her and at least row her across the lake' Thought Jaden. "Nah you guys go ahead, I'm going to walk with Alexis, after all I don't want her getting kidnapped again…"

Alexis folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "I'm just fine hero boy…"

Little did she know Chumley crawled up from behind her and yelled, "BOO!"

She gave off a high-pitched shriek. "That wasn't funny!" Alexis shouted.

Syrus shook his head. "Hey Chumley don't you want any grilled cheese?" Sy mimicked.

"Oh yeah! Hurry let's go!" Chumley then took off running as fast as a fat guy craving food could run.

Jaden then mouthed off to what seemed to be a 'thank you' to Syrus. Syrus simply nodded and ran after Chumley yelling, "Hey wait up and save some for me!"

Jaden then slowly turned his head facing Alexis, "Well I'm walking you home sweetie."

"I'm flattered." Alexis blankly said.

Jaden gave off a stupid grin that melted Alexis inside. She shook the thoughts out of her head and sighed, "Thanks I really appreciate that you came after me in there. That guy was really creepy…"

Jaden nodded, "Yea he was, it was one challenging duel that should be memorable."

Alexis smiled at the boy's positive attitude. 'He's always looking at the bright-side even when things are down, no wonder why he always cheers me up.' She thought.

They then started walking towards the dorms. After about 5 minuets of silence Jaden spoke up, "Whoa look up at the moon!"

"It's beautiful Jaden, do you watch the moon?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden cocked his head to the side, "Um yeah, don't tell anyone though."

Alexis gave off a confused look, "Sure, but I ask, why not?"

Jaden softly sighed, "Well let's just say it's not manly… I feel strange saying that…"

Her eyes then went wide, "I think that the best type of guy is a guy with a sensitive side, don't be afraid to show it once in a while."

"So do you like me?" Jaden inquired.

"Um what do you mean by _like_?" Said Alexis, hiding a blush that was willing to come out.

"Well you said you like guys with a sensitive side, and did you mean that you like as in love them?" He softly said.

"What is it to you if I love them?" She replied.

"I don't know, I guess I was just hope- I mean wondering…" Jaden said trying to cover up the slight mistake he had made.

It was his turn to blush, and he was. While she was secretly smiling on the inside. Then they came across two paths, one to the left and the other to the right. "Which way know?" Jaden asked puzzled.

"Um I don't recognize this area…" Alexis trailed off.

"Shit and I didn't bring a map or anything." Jaden cursed.

"Settle down, we have to think and not get nervous." Alexis then shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked full of concern.

"Yes, I hate the breeze of a bitter cold wind." She said through the chattering of her teeth.

"And that is where the joyful warmness of a heated jacket comes in handy. I hope you don't mind wearing a Slifer colored jacket…" He offered his jacket as her warmth.

"No I don't mind the color it's just what about you Jaden?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Ladies first." He said handing his jacket her, and not willing to take no for an answer.

"Thanks, you're such a gentleman when it comes to treating a lady right." She smiled as she felt the warm sensation of the jacket and her heart come upon her.

"Really? Well I can't help it when I'm with such a elegant lady." Hinted Jaden.

"You're sweet, now what way we are still stuck…" Alexis went into deep thought, and wondered about what they would do.

In the mean while Jaden then heard the Kiribous (sp?) voice in his head. 'Which way buddy, I really need to take Alexis back to her dorm.' He said in thought.

Kiribou then motioned left and Jaden then knew what way to go. "I've got it Alexis!" He exclaimed taking her hand and slightly running the left way.

"How do you know?" She said through the inhaling and exhaling of the running.

"Let's just call it instinct." He winked. Jaden wasn't about to tell her that he heard duel monster's voices in his head!

"Well I trust you but- Hey we are back!" She joyfully said as they approached the dock of which separated the boy's end and the girl's end of the island.

Jaden let off a low whistle, "Looks as if I was right."

"Thanks Jaden, you are my hero of the night." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I wish I was your hero every day." He said wrapping her into a tight warm embrace.

"Shall we gaze upon the moon with each other?" She asked.

"Cool, let's" He said taking her hand softly.

They both then seated themselves on the dock. Alexis dipped her toes in the cool water while Jaden lay in her lap as she en-locked her fingers in his chocolate brown hair. Neither of them saying a word but savoring the moment.

Behind the bushes from behind them was Crowler plotting another stupid reason to expel Jaden. "So Jaden has a girlfriend, who is it?" Crowler whispered. He then took his telescope and zoomed in to find, "ALEXIS?" He yelled.

"What was that Jaden?" Alexis worriedly said.

"I'll go check. How dare they disturb a perfect moment." Jaden then got up and walked towards the bushes Crowler.

Un-luckily Crowler had seen this coming so he sped off before Jaden even had the chance to get up. "Hey I gotcha! - Huh? No one's here… Oh well, Alexis are you okay over there?" He yelled back in her direction.

"I'm just fine Jaden! You can come back now!" She replied.

Jaden then walked back to Alexis and had resumed laying his head in her lap just enjoying the presence of her company. Meanwhile, Crowler had gone back to his room. "Jaden a Slifer and Alexis a Obelisk? Especially the Queen Of Obelisks? This cannot be, I will not stand it! Yes I have the perfect idea, it will not be allowed for dating of different dorms, perfect…" Crowler then got to work on his devious plan

Back to the two lovebirds that were getting to know each other better and better as each minuet passed. "Really, you like American music also?" Jaden excitedly asked.

"Yes of course! My favorite band would probably be MxPx…" She said hoping for a similar reply.

"No effing way!" He yelled.

She just nodded her head and waited for his reply.

"Oh gosh this is just like a dramatic soap opera because it is also my favorite band!" He exclaimed.

"When gray skies turn blue, I'll come back for you. My mind can't change, my heart, there's nothing I can do. When gray skies turn blue, when dreams do come true. Will you be the way that I remember you…" Alexis sang perfectly.

"I love that song too." Jaden said, as he was awing at how beautiful her singing was.

"Damn it I can't take it. If this ruins our friendship I don't care, I'd rather express this…" Alexis then looked deep into the boy's innocent eyes.

Jaden licked his lips preparing for the moment. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he did the same to her. They did not say a word but stayed like that for at least moments before leaning in. At first it was soft and innocent kiss of brushing up each other's lips against.

Then finally the lips connected and a warm feeling of joy so indescribable spread across their bodies. Alexis is the one who went farther and entered her tongue in Jaden's un-explored mouth. Jaden then shoved his tongue in her mouth doing some exploring as well.

They finally both pulled away with eyes shinning. "That was so… WOW!" Jaden yelled.

"I agree with you…" Alexis said giving him another peck on the lips.

"So, will you go out with me and… Um be m-my girlf-friend?" Jaden stuttered nervously.

"Duh we just had a passionate kiss under the full moon how much more perfect could that have gone? Of course!" Alexis agreed.

"I suppose we should be heading back…" Jaden said sadly.

"Wait… Just a couple more minuets…" Alexis slyly said.

After that they were in a flurry of kisses and embraces…

So will you Review?

I might have gotten some of the lyrics wrong, just bare with me.


	2. Sirens and Storms

The Forbidden Love

Remember to read and review! Flame if you want I don't really care…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the plot of this story.

Thanks to…

Atem78, SoCalGirl5590, Lady Hitokiri, Tk Macintosh, Dragoon Knight, Rayne EX, and DancingKirby for reviewing! I got 7 reviews on my first chapter I love it! So keep them coming I'll thank you personally! Well Read and Review please!

**Sirens and Storms**

Alexis and Jaden had just got done with their little "Make Out" session. Jaden then broke apart, "Alexis, I would really like to continue this but I don't want to fall asleep through another exam. I can row you back to your dorm though."

"Sure that would be-" Then all of a sudden the warning siren cut her off.

"W-what does the mean?" Jaden panicked.

"We have to get to a basement dorm now! That means that there is a major storm coming!" Alexis yelled.

"Say no more." Jaden then took her hand and plopped her in the rowboat as he followed afterwards. "Okay! Which dorm?"

Then just as he said it a huge breeze blew nearly sending them flying off the weak rowboat. "Ah we won't make it in time!" Alexis shouted as she clutched Jaden's chest as if her life depended on it.

"We have to find cover at least in a ditch!" Jaden yelled through the blistering gusts of wind.

"That's it! Hurry we have to run back to the abandoned dorm because there is also a basement there too!" She concluded as she grabbed his hand and starting speeding to the direction of the abandoned dorm.

By the time they had reached it there was the pounding of rain, the booming of thunder, and a strong lightning storm along with the nearing tornado. The couple then ran in as Alexis led the way to the basement. "Close the door Jaden!" She exclaimed.

"Right!" He then closed the door as there was a rumbling that sent ceiling pieces crumbling down at the two.

It was pitch black and the only comfort the two had was their own voices. "Jaden? You there?" Alexis worriedly said.

"Yea, but are you okay?" He whispered.

"Luckily, okay we just have to wait until the sounds of the storm stop. Until then we have each other too keep company…" Alexis said, scooting closer in the direction of where Jaden's voice had come from.

Jaden then also tried to scoot to Alexis then they both bumped into something… "AHH!" They both screamed in unison.

Then all of a sudden they realized they bumped into a lantern, which caused the room to light up from the flickering flame. "Whoa…" They both awed at the room.

It was indeed nothing normal, in fact it was strange and eerie… "What is this place?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure but look at all these hieroglyphics! They look Egyptian… Wait a minute! Those are duel monsters… And it's Atem the Pharaoh along with Seth the Priest!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, you are right! But why in here? Wait are these even real?" She asked as she touched the old stonewall. "No these are very real…" She murmured as she fingered the Blue Eyes White Dragon's outline.

"The Dark Magician…" He said as he as well traced his fingers along the Dark Magicians figure.

Then all of a sudden as there was a shaking that was definitely not from the storm… "Ah our decks!" They both exclaimed.

Their decks started glowing and then just like that slipped out of their deck holders into mid air. Then just like that they burst into flames, and fell to the ground with only ashes remaining. They both dropped to their knees and gave each other a freaked out look.

"What just-" Jaden was cut off from a blinding light of the Egyptian stone.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed before she blacked out.

"Alexis!" Jaden also screamed as he also blacked out.

-Sometime later…-

"Ouch my head…" Jaden groggily said rubbing it. "Alexis?" His eyes darted around the room.

Finally they came in contact with the fragile figure of Alexis's body weakly lying there. Jaden then got up and walked towards her as he kneeled down next to her un-conscious body. "Alexis? Wake up…" He said shaking her a bit.

She flinched in reply, "Huh Jaden what happened, there was the light and then- Where are we?" Questioned Alexis.

Suddenly the door flung open… A teenager who seemed to be around the age of 16 with blonde shaggy hair stepped in… Another short teenager around the same age with an odd mixture of colors in his triangular hair set foot in the room… A short old man with gray hair that was similar to the short boy's hair followed the two…

"Where are we?" Alexis and Jaden asked nervously…

Sorry if it was short! And for the cliff!

But you know I will update!


	3. Joey the Spirit, Mai the Spirit

The Forbidden Love

I love the reviews guys! Dragoon Knight, Lady Hitokiri, and Riana Kabia.

Please note that in this story, since the name is Generation Next, it will basically be after everyone died, like about 10 years after Yugi and everyone else died…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

Joey The Spirit, Mai The Spirit… 

"W-where are we…" Jaden asked subspecialty.

"Present day Domino city… We have some explaining to do so join us downstairs for some food or a drink…" The blonde haired guy offered.

Jaden turned to Alexis and she gave off a fine look. "Sure just give us a few minuets…" Jaden unsurely said.

The three in the doorway nodded their heads and headed downstairs. "Jaden it will be fine I swear honey." Alexis comforted.

"We're dreaming, we just have to be! That was Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi's grandpa! Domino City? That is all the on the other side of Japan! We were on an island!" Jaden yelled.

Alexis shook her head but still Jaden continued on bickering. "Plus these guys died ages ago it's been like ten years since they all died! And-" Jaden was then cut off by a swift kiss from Alexis.

"We will be fine, just come on trust me." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and he returned the gesture by giving her a nuzzle. Then the two intertwined their hands and went downstairs. When the two entered the down stairs the blonde headed kid Joey Wheeler was arguing with his long time girlfriend Mai. Though it wasn't arguing because they always did.

"Guys break it up!" Yugi shouted.

The two stopped arguing and sighed. "Sorry about that, monkey boy here seems to have a temper." Mai said looking directly gazing at Joey.

He just stiffened and exhaled, "And dats why I love Mai Valentine." He said wrapping her into an embrace.

She rolled her eyes and quickly kissed him. Alexis and Jaded exchanged confused looks. Jaden then whispered into Alexis's ear, "I sure hope we don't end up like that…"

"Hey I heard that!" Shouted Mai.

"Eek! Sorry mamn!" Jaden said flinching upright so he was back straight.

"MAMN! I'LL SHOW YOU MAMN!" Mai yelled waving her fist in the air.

Luckily Joey still had her wrapped in an embrace or she would've lunged at Jaden and who knows what… "Alright now that you are all done bickering down here, may we explain why you two were called here!" Yugi piped up.

"Good idea, now why are we here?" Alexis asked.

"Well you two must've had some contact with the Egyptian wall am I not correct?" Yugi steadily replied.

Jaden and Alexis released hands and gasped. "How did you know?" They both asked unison.

"Well obviously if you two were chosen it would have not gone this way, but in other matters you were also chosen. You see Alexis is worthy of holding Mai's legendary deck, while Jaden is worthy of holding Joey's legendary deck." He flat out explained.

"But you guys are like dead!" Jaden interrupted.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Mai yelled from the other end of the room where Joey was holding her back from attacking Jaden.

Yugi ignored her and continued explaining, "You see, as all know we died at 33 supposedly from a disease. No one bothered to investigate… Little does everyone know that we were murdered…" Yugi said softer.

"By who?" Alexis asked concerned.

"This organization called… Infested Cells… They have all access to computers, especially in the dueling area. They said that they were tired of the same people taking home the competition and that this happened the previous King of Games. Then he murdered all my friends because they also found out…" Yugi choked up said.

"You have to beat them, we don't want this to happen to the next generations! This has gone back all the way to when dueling was invented…" Yugi then trailed off.

"It aint right! They just can't take dis from us! Our lives… Da ones we value, dat's how I lost Mai… And how she lost me…" Joey said clutching Mai closer.

"The point is you have to beat them fair and square in a duel even though they won't play fair and square. Just to be sure you need to be ready with some tricks up your sleeves as well!" Mai said surely.

"Take our decks…" Joey and Mai said at the same time.

Jaden and Alexis went wide-eyed as just like that a deck was placed in their palms. They clutched the deck, as they would avenge the King of Game's death, as well as his friends… "We won't let you down… None of you…" Alexis said clutching her newfound deck for support.

I love you if you review!


	4. Sushi War!

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Sushi War! 

While Alexis was lost in thought looking over her new deck, Jaden had already done so. Jaden then peaked over her shoulder and spoke, "Those cards look pretty good… Hey do you smell perfume?"

It had been Mai's old sent that was still marked upon the old cards. "Yeah… Mai is this your perfume sent?" Alexis asked.

Mai laughed, "Yeah, I used to pull stupid physic acts to intimidate my opponents, it worked for a while but when I dueled Joey for the first time he figured me out after a while."

Alexis giggled in reply as Joey struck a proud pose. Jaden just sat there dumbfounded. "So who is it exactly we are looking for?" Jaden questioned.

Yugi spoke up, "The only survivor of all the best duelists… Seto Kabia."

"The Seto Kabia?" Alexis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw now she's seeing other men!" Jaden pretended to pout.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "The jealous Romeo…" She sighed. "At least he's protective."

Jaden put his arm around her, "Just protective? What about my dashing good looks and dazzling personality?"

Alexis just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Mai just stared at the two and thought how similar their relationship was to Joey's and hers. While Mai was doing that Joey came up from behind her and locked her in a childish embrace and shouted, "Gotcha!"

Mai flipped Joey over karate style and winked, "Who's got whom?"

Joey groaned and got up. She just patted his head, like the lovable puppy dog Joey was. Jaden then scooted a little way from Alexis in fear she might do the same. "A little scared are we Jaden?" Giggled Alexis.

"No, I'm just uh-" Luckily Jaden was cut off from Yugi's grandpa's voice.

"I have tea and sushi!" He said, carrying a silver tray filled with the yummy treats. "Come and get it!"

Of course Jaden and Joey were the first ones to lunge at the food. Mai and Alexis exchanged weird glances but laughed in the end. "How much does Joey eat? I can't imagine him eating more then Jaden that's for sure!" Alexis said staring in awe at the two boys downing all the sushi.

In the background Yugi and his grandpa were busy preparing two more platters full… "Oh no! Trust me Joey has the appetite of three dogs put together!" Mai replied.

Alexis then got a sly look on her face. She then whispered in Mai's ear, "Let's see how much Jaden and Joey can eat…"

A smirk spread across Mai's face as she spoke to the boy's, "Oh boy's, Alexis and I have a bet for you…"

The two gulped and went wide eyed…

-5 Minutes Later-

"Oof I'm so stuffed!" They said in unison collapsing from the food.

"It's a tie…" The girl's said in somewhat disappointment.

After a bit more resting and gossiping Jaden broke the mood, "Hey I have a question for everyone…"

"Go on…" Yugi's grandpa replied.

"Well you see, if you guys are dead and are spirits, then how come you can eat, cook, and stuff like that?" He asked puzzled.

A frown spread across Mai's, Joey's, Yugi's, and Grandpa's faces. Yugi answered, "This isn't really happening, you see you are dreaming. But in reality you are here at this house and it's your house. The transfer of what happened was you were transferred 10 years after duel academy and this is where you would live. It's complicated…"

"Oh, I get it…" Alexis said.

"But you will have da cards when you wake up because it's destiny dat the deck should be reunited wit da chosen ones of da next generation." Joey said in his cute Brooklyn accent.

Alexis and Jaden nodded their heads and prepared for them to truefully wake up for real this time…

Review Please!

Luv ya!

DoggyDog13


	5. Dragon Boy Blue

The Forbidden Love

Dragoon Knight, thanks for reviewing, this chapter is for you!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Read and Review. Enjoy!

By the way at the end of this chapter during could someone in their review please include some of Joey's monsters in his deck with defense and attack points? Also Mai's deck to that would be nice! That would be really helpful! Thanks!

Dragon Boy Blue 

By now Jaden and Alexis were blacked out. It was Alexis to be the first one to wake up this time. "Jaden… Jaden!" She said, shaking him a little.

Jaden just flipped over to the side and waved her off. Alexis shook her head and screamed as she had at the abandoned dorm. "Alexis!" Jaden then shot up from sleep.

She laughed while he groaned. "Aw come on why do we have to- Oh yeah I remember now let's head out!" Jaden's stomach then growled. "On second thought, let's eat first!"

Alexis happily agreed, "Well I don't know anything about this house, but it's apparently ours. And I guess we are 26 huh? Well that means we are adults."

Jaden's eyes trailed up and down Alexis. "Yeah I can tell!" He said raising his eyebrows, another trait of his charm that drove Alexis absolutely insane.

They both got out of bed and went to their bathroom. It seems the house was a bit different from their dream. Neither said a word to each other but only gave each other approving looks of their appearances. Jaden scoured the fridge and asked, "Hey Alexis, can we have omelets for breakfast?"

She nodded her head, "Of course, here I'll cook them."

Jaden shook his head, "It's okay I'm not that bad at cooking, because you know since I eat a lot I would have to learn how to cook."

Alexis sat back down in the comfy chair. About 15 minuets later of cooking the smell of finely cooked eggs filled the air. "Mm it does smell good Jaden, I can't wait to taste it."

Jaden quickly served the eggs with orange juice on the side for the drink. He gave her a kiss on the lips before digging in. Of course Jaden had finished before Alexis so he took the newspaper that was lying on the table and started reading it, surprisingly. While sipping his drink he practically chocked. "No way!" He said in between coughs.

Alexis patted his back to subside the coughing, "What?"

"Kabia Corp is moving to America!" He finally let out.

"Then let's go! We have to see Seto Kabia about the murders!" She said getting up.

"Um well where is Kabia Corp? And where exactly are we!" Jaden yelled unsurely.

"Hey there are some car keys! Let's drive around and ask the pedestrians." Alexis said fingering the keys.

"Alright." He agreed.

The two then went to where the garage and the nice Jaguar sports car was. "Sweet!" Jaden said pumping a fist into the air.

"Um do you want to drive Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah!" Jaden excitedly replied.

"Don't speeding though Jaden! You may be 26 but-" Alexis was cut off by a kiss from Jaden.

"Chill Alexis! I've got the deck, house, car, and the babe, everything I ever wanted." Jaden then sighed because she still had her arms crossed and a face of disapproval. "Since you're in the car I'll drive safely, you mean a lot okay?"

He raised his eyebrows and yet again his silly charm swiped her off her feet once more. "Alright, no crazy stuff. Now that's settled, let's go!" She then got in the car and blasted the CD that was in there, yes, MxPx.

"Oh yeah!" He jumped into the car coolly and sped off to the city. His senses had led him to a crowd. He honked the horn, "Hey what's the hold up!"

"Go the other side can't you see everyone is getting signed up for the last Kabia Corp duel competition!" A voice from the crowd shouted.

"Jaden… We're entering that duel competition!" Alexis yelled.

"Right!" Jaden then turned around to park the car on the other side. Soon after the parking was done the two ran back to where the once big crowd was. The crowd had shrunken to a small line of about 10. They quickly got in line, and who've known, it was an older and worn out version of the one and only Seto Kabia at the front of the line!

When they were the only two remaining Jaden bravely spoke up, "We are here to enter and if we could have a minuet can we talk to you."

Seto just laughed, "Who are you? I haven't seen you two around. Sorry I don't just let anyone in or just talk to anyone!"

Jaden clutched his fist in anger, "What's the matter? You're the one running away from a couple assassins!"

Seto went wide eyed, "Look here you little mutt! I don't have to let you in!"

"I challenge you too a duel!" Jaden proclaimed.

"Why should I duel you?" Seto asked mockingly.

"Because I know about Infested Cells…" He calmly said.

Alexis then butted in, "Well Mr. Kabia, are you going to let us in now?"

Seto sighed, "No! But I accept your challenge and if you win the duel you get to enter, and if you lose you can't enter and plus you have to tell me what you know about Infested Cells."

"Get your game on!" Jaden said using his catchy line.

Seto just chuckled and mumbled under his breath, "This should be good…" Then he thought, 'this kid reminds me of the street punk the mutt… What was his name?'

Jaden drew the first card, "Alright I'll do the honors of going first… I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight to the field in defense mode! 1800def"

'JOEY!' Seto exclaimed in thought. He chuckled to himself once more, "Alright I know your game… I know that deck!"

At that point Jaden's eyes bugged out but he regained his cool. He gulped and looked at Alexis for support. "You can do it Jaden! Don't let him intimidate you!" She shouted as support.

He nodded and thought, 'I have to do this…'

Please Review!

Love-

DoggyDog13

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

I don't know everything about their decks…


	6. Breaking a Sweat

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

I don't know everything about their decks…

Special thanks to…

La-Garce Fille, Ndesi62, Ashley-the-b-daplayer, Dragoon Knight, Distant-Dreamz and Lady Hitokiri!

Since a lot of people are confused about the timeline and stuff. Since I am making this a fiction it's not really real that in the show. It's just going to be how I write, sorry for the confusion!

I'll try my best naming the right cards and stuff (thanks La-Garce Fille!)

Breaking a Sweat

"Humph simple minded fool!" Kaiba then drew from his legendary deck. He looked down at his card and a devious smirk spread across his face, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, rise upon the field!" The dragon gave off a mighty roar and stood upon the field. "One card face down ending my turn!" Blue Eyes White Dragon, 2500 Atk, 3000 Def

Jaden gritted his teeth but spread his fingers and drew. A relived expression marked his face, "I summon Panther Warrior in defense mode and place two cards face down on the field! That's it dragon boy!" 1200 Atk, 1600 Def

"Heh let me start out by playing the spell card Pot Of Greed. Oh I like this hand… Now I summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon and once again place one card face down ending my turn!" Seto tapped his foot waiting for Jaden to make his move.

'Why didn't he attack me?' Jaden pondered. "You're doing just fine Jaden! You can do it honey!" Alexis yelled from the sidelines.

'She's right…' Jaden then drew from his deck. "Alright…" He then trailed off as he put his cards and figured out a plot on he was going to do. "Here I go… First off I sacrifice Panther Warrior to summon The Flaming Swordsman! Then I play face down card Salamandra and attach it to my Flaming Swordsman, which by raises its attack points to 2500! I now end my turn switching my Flaming Swordsman to attack mode."

"Clever but not clever enough!" Kaiba snickered. "I summon Luster Dragon #2 Atk, 2400, Def 1400. And then get ready for your defeat! First I play the spell card Dragon Treasure and attach it to my Luster Dragon #2"

Jaden then cut in, "W-what does that do?"

"Raises my Luster Dragons attack points by 300 total to a whooping 2700 now say good bye to your Flaming Swordsman Wheeler- I mean Jaden!" Seto then motioned his arm, which meant for Luster Dragon #2 to attack.

"Hah I play my face down card Scapegoat!" Jaden played his card and wiped his brow in relief.

"Nice job Jaden!" Alexis shouted as support.

Seto just chuckled once more. "I play the face down card de-spell! So my attack continues and then I summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon! One attacks Gearfried the Iron Knight and the other takes a chunk out of your life points! I end my turn with a facedown card!"

Jaden stood up still a bit shaky from the blow he had just encountered. "You'll pay for that, err… Perfect… I play Monster Reborn and bring back Panther Warrior! Then I summon Swordsman of Landstar! Ending my turn with yet another face down card."

"Sucker… I grow tired of waiting so it's about time I make the final move so lets just get on with it… I sacrifice all tree of my monsters in order to summon… Obelisk The Tormenter!" Seto exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Jaden said wide-eyed.

Alexis meanwhile started panicking, "J-Jaden…" Was all she could say.

Jaden looked at Alexis and smiled, "I tried sweetie…"

And with one more hit Obelisk The Tormenter took out Jadens entire life points.

"You have some skill there I have to admit…" Kaiba whispered. "We'll meet again if you manage to get in the semi-finals of my tournament…"

"You mean we can enter?" Alexis asked.

"Sure whatever he did put up a good fight…" Seto then gave the two a new and improved version of the Kaiba Corp Duel Disk.

"That was a good duel." Jaden said to Seto.

Seto just shrugged and boarded the hovering chopper.

"Now that's game…" Jaden then embraced Alexis and walked off to find some new opponents.

Little did the two know that there were two men on the skyscraper viewing their every move. "They know… They must be exterminated." One of the men said…

Oh yes I know a cliffhanger

Sorry if the duel was crappy because

I don't know much about their decks…

Review Please!

DoggyDog13


	7. Meow! Cat Fight!

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Read, Review, and please Enjoy!

Meow! Cat Fight!

Jaden and Alexis had walked for about 30 minuets and still haven't seen a duelist in sight. Jaden let out a big exhale and slumped over the rail of the bridge the two were on. "That was a tough duel I have a lot of preparing if I hope to face him again." Jaden sighed.

Alexis patted his back, "You did your best Jaden, and you actually did great for facing the runner up of the King Of Games."

Jaden grinned, "Yeah I guess I did do pretty good! I'll beat him next time for sure!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay now you're getting cocky again."

Jaden ignored her and went in to a daydream of his victory. He then remembered that Seto had won but hadn't told him to tell him about Infested Cells. "Hey Alexis, why didn't Seto remind me to tell him about Infested Cells?"

She gave off a shrug, "Probably waiting for the competition to start up."

"Hmm yeah maybe… Well it looks like the rules state that for every duel that is won in the competition means that you get the opponents highest level monster and the victory or loss registers on the duel disk. Wow kind of risky don't you think Alexis?" Jaden questioned.

However, Alexis was in a daze looking at the cards and still awing at them. "Kick ass…" She mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile Jaden was tapping her shoulder trying to get her attention, "Hello! Earth to Alexis!"

She snapped back to reality, "Huh oh yeah pretty risky!"

"Yeah… So lets get going to look for more duelists to duel shall we?"

"Right I can't wait to use some of my cards and win!" Alexis agreed.

"And you thought I was over confident…" Jaden whispered under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" She then pouted to make Jaden feel bad.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"Much better now lets-" Alexis was the cut off by a feminine voice.

"Is he yours?" The voice said.

Alexis immediately got jealous, "Yes!"

"Dang I didn't mean that way even though he is kind of cute… I meant dueling wise, since you seem so over protective let's duel!" The young girl said.

She seemed the feisty type despite the fact she was short, probably about Yugi's size. The young girl looked about to be 17, with long brownish red hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. "All right I accept!" Alexis replied.

"Oh cat fight!" Jaden excitedly.

Alexis glared at him. "Oh… Uh I mean go Alexis!" Jaden corrected.

She just sighed and smiled. Alexis then turned her duel disk on and put her deck in the main card slot. "Lets go!" She said with flare.

"Alright I'll start then…" The girl then drew and spoke, "I play 3 cards face down and end my turn…"

Alexis tilted her head slightly confused. "Okay then I summon Harpy Lady 1 in defense mode and place a card face down. That'll be all for now…" Atk 1300, Def 1400

"Pretty good… I summon Witch Of The Black Forest in defense mode ending my turn." The girl played. Atk 1100, Def 1200

"Okay now Harpy Lady attack Witch Of The Black Forest!" Alexis yelled.

"I play the trap card Trap Hole! Which means a monster with an attack of 1000 or higher is destroyed automatically." Then just like that Harpy Lady was swallowed by the hole and destroyed.

"Crap I should've seen that one coming… You're pretty good." Alexis complimented.

"Thanks you too… By the way my name is Daisy don't make fun of the name!" She yelled raising a fist up into the air.

Alexis chuckled, "I'm Alexis, now lets get on with the duel!"

"Well if you insist… I summon Man Eater Bug to the field in defense mode and place one card face down ending my turn." Daisy then ended her turn. Atk 200, Def 400

Alexis gulped and thought to herself, 'I've never been under so much pressure ever since dueling Jaden… Well that's dueling in the city for you I guess…'

Alexis then drew from her deck hoping for something nice. "Shit… This is just not my day." She whispered to herself. 'The best thing to do is probably at least defend myself.' She thought. "Alright I summon The Unfriendly Amazon in defense mode and play one card face down ending my turn…" Atk 2000, Def 1000

"Finally my turn! Now I sacrifice Man Eater Bug and Witch Of The Black Forest in order to summon Tri Horned Dragon!" Then suddenly a large dragon emerged from the field. "And that's not all yet! Now Tri Horned Dragon attack The Unfriendly Amazon!" Atk 2850, Def 2350

Alexis was quite taken back on the brilliant stunt that Daisy had just pulled off. "Come on Alexis show her what you got!" Jaden yelled as encouragement.

Alexis smirked and started off her move, "Alright enough fooling around I summon Cyber Harpy to the field!" Atk 1800, Def 1300 and a Harpy Lady Atk 1300, Def 1400 Now here's the surprise I activate my face down card Elegant Egotist which allows me to summon another Harpy Lady which allows me to summon Harpy Lady Sisters! Atk 1950, Def 2100 I now play Harpies Feather Duster, which clears the field of all your face down cards. Also I activate the trap card Grave Robber and lets see here what card should I take…" Alexis pondered.

"Get on with it already!" Daisy yelled.

"Fine then I chose Ax Of Despair and attach it to Harpy Lady Sisters which raises their attack points to a big total of 2950 so say good bye to your Tri Horned Dragon!" Then with a fling of Alexis's arm Harpy Lady Sisters attacked and wiped out Tri Horned Dragon.

"Finally are you done?" Daisy asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Nope Harpy Lady Sisters gets to attack 3 times and that was only once. Now attack two more times directly at her life points!" Shouted Alexis. "Looks like I win!"

"Alright Alexis nice job!" Jaden cheered.

Alexis ran to Jaden and the two embraced. In the meanwhile Daisy dropped to her knees but cracked a small smile, "Congratulations you beat me fair and square, now take my card Tri Horned Dragon, I'm sure it can be of some use to you. Well one more loss and I'm out of the tournament so I better get going and start winning!" Crystal then quickly gave Alexis the card and ran off.

"Um Good Luck!" Alexis waved.

"You impressed me Alexis and you are the victor of this cat fight!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis once again rolled her eyes but giggled, "Yeah I guess I am! Now let's get something to eat all this dueling really makes a girl want some… Ice Cream!"

"Sure it's my treat. By the way didn't that Grave Robber come in handy? I put in your deck before the duel started." Jaden said taking her hand and walking towards the food shops in the city.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah and I'm glad it helped…" The two then arrived at the ice cream shop.

While they were eating the two men from Infested Cells began plotting the downfall of Jaden and Alexis. "The girl already has once victory quite impressive and she turned it all around in one turn… But I swear that deck is familiar!" A man dressed in a black suit said.

"Yeah quick check the decks of past duelists! We may find a match after all…" The boss said.

"What about Jaden's deck?" Asked one of the researchers.

"Him to… Don't stop until you've found a match… I want to know the whole truth…" Ordered the boss.

Well not to much of a cliff hanger

Please Review!

Luvs yaw lots

DoggyDog13


	8. Life On The Line

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Life On The Line 

The two love birds were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice their ice cream dripping down their cones! Finally Alexis noticed the cold feeling of the chocolate chip mint ice cream slightly dripping on her thumb. She laughed and cleaned it off with a napkin. "Jaden you're getting messy!" She teased.

"Wha- Huh?" he said confused.

"You're ice cream silly. It's dripping all over you're hand." She explained.

Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Oh yeah I knew that…" He then quickly wiped off the chocolate mess from his fingers and downed the cone in a matter of a minuet.

Jaden then patiently waited for Alexis to finish her cone and finally she did. "Well where do you suppose we go now?" She asked.

"Well it is evening…" He responded. "Almost dusk."

"Let's get a hotel or something. We need our rest for upcoming duels you know Jaden." She suggested.

"Alright well, lets go ask someone where the closest hotel is." Jaden then got up and went to the counter.

While Alexis was left thinking, 'Jaden I hope we get used to using our new decks… We want to stay in the competition and hopefully be returned to our normal time period… But how?'

Jaden then returned to his lady, "Well it's just a couple blocks to the left apparently."

"Well lets get going then." Alexis picked up her small jacket and the two exited the ice cream shop.

During the walk over was quite a silent one until Alexis broke the silence, "Jaden when we figure this all out do you think we will return to our normal time period? Because I mean we missed 10 years of our life…"

Jaden wrapped his arm around her waist, "Of course we will return… I'm not to sure how but there is always a way out if there is in right?"

She shut her eyes, "Yeah I suppose so Jaden. Well we are here, now lets reserve a room."

Alexis and Jaden walked up to the clerk at the front check-in desk. Alexis spoke first, "We would like one room for one night please."

The clerk eyed the two weirdly but replied, "That will be $85.00 for one night."

Jaden went wide-eyed but remained his cool. "Alright I have the money here you go." Jaden handed the man his money.

"Thank you for staying at All-Righter please pay us a visit in the future." The clerk said grabbing the money.

Alexis locked hands with Jaden and the two went upstairs to room 503. Meanwhile the clerk called someone on the walkie-talkie, "Boss I've got them here… Yes room 503 and tonight only… They are the holders of Mai and Joey's deck I just know it…"

The deep voice from the other end responded, "Excellent… When they are sleeping I shall send a few hench men to bring them back here!" The voice died out with a devilish laugh.

The clerk gave off a victorious smirk.

In the mean time Jaden was watching TV and Alexis had just finished her shower. "This is a nice hotel Jaden." She said brushing her long silky hair.

"I agree, it has all the channels!" He then pulled her on the bed with him cuddling.

"Well this kind of reminds me of my dorm… I wonder how Mindy and Jasmine ended up…" She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jaden smiled, "Don't worry when we get done with this and return to our normal time period we don't have to deal with this anymore."

Alexis gave off a yawn, "I'm getting tired Jay' do you suppose we could get some sleep for tomorrow?"

Jaden stretched and turned off the TV. "I agree. Night 'Lex, I love you." Jaden then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night I love you to Jaden Yuki." She returned his kiss ruffling his brown locks.

Jaden reached over and turned off the lamp and wrapped his arms around Alexis's body. The two drifted off in to a calm sleep not knowing what would happen next.

"They are asleep…" The clerk said to the boss on the other line of the phone.

"Great I'll send 5 of my men over now…" He chuckled.

"You have my money right?" The clerk impatiently asked.

"But of course…" The boss replied.

"Nice now meet me here in 5 minuet's"

About 7 minuets later and being slightly 5 men reported to the front desk. "Room 503 right?" One cautiously asked.

"Yes here is the key now where is the money?" Clerk replied with another question.

"In hell!" One of the men gagged the clerk and he passed out.

"Nice now let's move on…" The men quietly tiptoed upstairs to the two lovers room.

Unluckily for the men Alexis still couldn't sleep as Jaden had his arms wrapped around her and was quite hard for her to breathe. "Jay! You're squeezing me." She mumbled.

Jaden awoke slowly but you could tell he was still half asleep, "What beauty?"

"You're squeezing me to hard." Alexis pouted.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself…" Jaden then tickled her.

"Ja-Jaden! Come on I'm tired! You're so immature some-" Alexis was cut off by the door slamming open. "What was that Jaden?" Her voice trembled.

"I'll check you stay here…" He bravely replied.

Jaden got up and made his way to turn on the light switch. He finally flicked the switch on and was surrounded by 3-armed men. "Howdy…" One said through the goggles and mask.

"Shit…" Jaden said under his breath.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled as the two other men pinned her down with the gun to her head.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled trying to get passed the other men.

"Don't do anything stupid you little punk or the girl gets it and we are serious…" A man then held the gun to Jaden's neck. "You're coming with us…"

Jaden looked at Alexis and gulped. He knew he had no choice, "Fine…" He said through gritted teeth.

The men then gagged Alexis and Jaden with the cloth and the two duelists fell asleep unconscious…


	9. Breaking The Odds

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Thanks to…

Kawaii kazuha, lightningstrxu, Fire-Charmer 9, ashely-the-b-daplayer, and Crazy-Fic-Girl for reviewing!

And for lightningstrxu I just want to tell you that we are using Joey's and Mai's decks instead of the regular decks because it will fall into the plot of this story!

Thanks for the lovely compliments and the lovely rose (ashley-the-b-daplayer)

Breaking the Odds 

Jaden finally woke up but when he opened his eyes he fore saw a sight he wished he wished away… Alexis bruised up crying. He seemed to be in a jail cell of some sort while Alexis was tied up to a pole and being questioned. Jaden listened to the husky voice question her, "Now I will ask you again… Where did you get the decks?"

"I cannot tell you!" Alexis said, refusing.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled gripping the bars of the jail cell.

"They boy is awake go tie him up." The Italian voice said.

The doors of the cell then opened up and three buff men came in taking Jaden. Despite his attempts to break free he was thrown around like a childish rag doll. After that they tied him to Alexis's left. "I'm s-sorry Lex…" Jaden whispered.

Alexis nudged him softly and whispered back, "It's not your fault…"

"Hey enough talking… Suppose we beat this out of you?" The husky guy said grabbing a baseball bat.

Jaden protested, "You touch her! I swear… Hit me instead."

"Eh so you're a softie when it comes to her? Well now we know you're weakness!" the husky guy said chuckling.

He then lifted the bat to Alexis and she screeched. "Haha I'm just fooling! Or am I?"

Jaden growled, "Leave your fat hands off her!"

He grunted and whacked Alexis with a baseball bat. "FINE IT WAS SETO KABIA NOW LET US GO!" Jaden yelled.

Then the boss chuckled an evil chuckle. "So Seto boy is still out there? Well then you two rats aren't free but have just merely avoided consequences…"

The men then untied Alexis and Jaden from the poles and threw them in the cells. Jaden looked at Alexis and she was bruised and battered pretty bad. "Alexis…" He worriedly said to her.

She opened her eyes and moaned in pain, "J-Jaden… It hurts!" She said clutching her ribs in utterly pain.

"I'll get you out of here some how…" He then carefully picked up and set her on the bed in the corner of the cell.

"Jay whatever happens… I love you." She said caressing his cheek.

"Don't talk like that, we are going to return to our normal time period… I'll become King Of Games and you'll be my queen…" Jaden reassured.

"Jaden think reality… We're trapped in a Mafia fully guarded joint with no way out!" She angrily spoke. "I'm sorry about that Jaden… I wish this was all just a bad dream now."

Jaden patted her back and sighed, "I do to… Wait Seto is going to be in trouble I feel so bad for pinning the blame on him… We have to some how warn him but how?"

Alexis thought for a minuet then spoke up. "Our duel disks they are under the bed the guys must have put them there… Gee the Mafia isn't so smart here in Domino."

Jaden grinned and grabbed the duel disks. His expression changed from a victorious grin to a look of pure confusion. "Um Alexis… How are we supposed to get in contact with Mr. Kabia?"

She rolled her eyes, "Here you leave that to me and you make sure none of the guards see me figuring this out. Okay?"

Jaden nodded his head and went up the bars of the cell to cause some commotion. "Hey guys I have a question for you?"

While Jaden was fooling around with the guards Alexis stayed put and fiddled around with the tracker system on the duel disks. "Got it!" She then typed in her name and last name.

She turned her head to Jaden and the guards. She chuckled at the sight; Jaden was doing a magic trick. Alexis then turned her attention to the duel disk and she typed in her message to Seto. It read…

_Seto Kabia you have to watch your back! Infested Cells is definitely coming for you. They have me and Jaden Yuki trapped here, sadly I do not know the wear about. Please help us and if not save yourself if you value your life._

_Alexis Rhodes_

One of the men started getting angry with Jaden and yelled, "That's enough! I suggest you stop talking to us before we get the baseball bat out!"

Jaden turned his head around to Alexis and found that the duel disks were tucked in under the bed out of the guard's sights. He backed away slowly from them, "Sorry there big guys…"

They grunted and he fully turned around and sat next to Alexis.

Alexis whispered in the boy's ear, "He might come…"

Jaden smiled and just nodded his head.

That's it for now! I will update if you review!

DoggyDog13


	10. Panic

The Forbidden Love

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh.

I do not know when the story will come to an end. But I need your help! Vote out of these characters, Duke Devlin, Bakura, Chazz, or Bastion. I will not tell you why but the more votes I get the sooner you will find out! Alright thanks to

ashley-the-b-daplayer, Crazy-fic-girl, dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing!

For reviewing!

This is where the plot will unfold and become clearer to those who are still confused! So I hope you get it now… Also I will be using Mxpx songs for titles because that is the cd that the theme is off. So here you go and I do not own Mxpx or their songs!

Panic

"Jay, honey? Are you still awake?" Alexis whispered to Jaden in the darkened room.

His eyes flicked open, "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yes I am… Well kind of… I was just wondering, do you think that Mr. Kaiba will come and help us out?" Alexis asked, unsure of her.

Jaden didn't know in his mind that Seto would come, but he wanted to do his best to keep Alexis from worrying, "Of course. He is human after all and you can't just leave someone in a Mafia joint can you?"

Alexis sighed, "Alright I believe you…"

"Just try to get some rest we need to after all at any minute he could come and bust us out of here." He said, patting her back softly.

"I'll try…" She said closing her eyes and focusing her thoughts on other matters.

Soon it was at least 3 P.M. in the morning and there was a loud siren, causing the two to stumble out of bed. "W-what was that?" Alexis stuttered while clinging to Jaden's denim wear.

"I don't know but-" Jaden was then cut off by the sound of the cell door sliding open.

"Hurry you two! Kaiba corp.'s helicopters are holding them off the best we can!" A tall male dressed in a black tux yelled.

Jaden and Alexis nodded and ran as fast as they could out of the cell. "Wrong way!" The guy yelled.

As fast as their reflexes could they turned around only to meet face to face with a guy with a baseball bat. "Shit!" Alexis squeaked.

The guy gave off a booming laugh, while Kaiba corps guy with the tux was passed out from his whack from the baseball bat. The bulky dude gave a hit but just in time Jaden pushed Alexis out of the way and managed to trip him. Without wasting another minute he grabbed the baseball bat and hit the guy over the head, knocking him unconscious

"Wow Jaden! I didn't know you had it in you!" Alexis exclaimed, running up to her 'hero' and kissing him.

"Yeah! Well anyways we got to get out of here before anyone else decides to play baseball with us!" He said, taking her hand and continued running.

All of a sudden the building met a heavy explosion sending Jaden and Alexis flying into a few Mafia members, luckily hitting them unconscious. "We have to hurry Jaden! Jaden?" She yelled, shaking him.

"Hurry come aboard here!" Yelled the voice of the one Mr. Seto Kaiba!

"Thank you! Jaden come- on!" She said trying to pull him aboard.

"Shit we have to hurry I'll get him." Seto then jumped off and pulled Jaden on the helicopter while Alexis tended to him.

"Than-" Alexis was cut off.

"Haul off now!" Seto yelled to the Pilate.

"Sir!" He said nodding and flying off into the pale gray sky of raindrops.

"We are heading to my private underground safe house for now. Until then my men are working on a way of eliminating the cause of Infested Cells." Seto said, hands shaking.

"Thank you! Jaden and I would have been-" She was once again cut off.

"I did it because they did kill others and it is wrong. Even a business man like myself knows that." He stated firmly.

"Well I'm glad that you think that way and acted that way or me and Jaden would have been gone!" Alexis said, clutching Jaden in her lap.

Just then Jaden's body twitched and his eyes opened slowly. He then spoke, "Where am I?"

"Jaden honey! Your okay!" Alexis squealed in delight.

"Who's Jaden?" He asked, very confused.

Alexis gasped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well not to much of a cliffie eh? Well please

Review I love you guys who have been reviewing

Faithfully! You get cookies next chappie!


	11. The Darkest Places

Sorry for the long wait. It's personal business, aside from homework, school, blah, blah, and blah. Whatever, anyways here is your next chapter as promised. If you have any questions or comments review or e-mail me at Thanks and remember to always review!

The Darkest Places.

Alexis patted Jaden's cheek, "Come on Jaden! This is not the time to be fooling around!" He just shook his head in reply. "I'm not kidding who are you? Have you kidnapped me? And why am I in a helicopter?" Alexis went wide-eyed. "H-how can you forget…"

Seto interrupted the drama, "The explosion must have either made him unconscious from getting thrown backwards, or the fumes involved in it. This is not good at all… Here let's just take him back to head quarters and I'll see what I can do about it." Jaden once again spoke in a confused manner, "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to hold him down." Seto lowly spoke, "Wha- You can't do this to me!" Before Jaden could get up, one of Seto's men injected him with a fluid that sent him out cold.

Alexis held him tightly and thought, 'Why can't he remember… Jaden, he's gone through worse but why now!' Finally the chopper landed and they arrived at KC'S secret hideout.

"Alright men, get this boy to the mind-scan right away!" Seto commanded. They all saluted and hauled him off. "Can I come with?" Alexis asked. Seto gave a heard look but sighed, "I suppose so. Hurry."

She thanked him and ran after Jaden. She saw the whole thing, his jacket and pants were taken due to the fact the zippers and buttons were metal. The mind-scan could not have metal. Jaden had purple boxers, with winged-kiribohs on them.

The mind-scan was much similar to a cat scan except what it did and the design. It resembled a tanning booth very much, but there would be no burns or tans in any results. Alexis twiddled her thumbs impatiently. 'What's taking so long? And what will happen when this thing is done?' She wondered in thought.

A loud beeping noise suddenly went off and the emergency lights flashed a bloody crimson. "SYSTEM SHUT DOWN! WE HAVE A HACKER!" Yelled one of the workers. Alexis jumped out of her seat, "What's happening?"

"Keep calm miss, we will soon get it under control… Hopefully." Then all of a sudden there was zapping sounds coming from the machine, "Shit! Get him out of there!" Some other worker shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Interrupted the booming voice of Seto Kabia. "Shut down the system and get him out of there now!" He commanded. Soon after that everything ran smoothly. The system was shut down and Jaden's body was removed from the Mind-Scan.

Alexis ran to his limp body and held him in her lap. "Jaden! Wake up! Please…" Tears of sorrow ran from her cheeks. "Everyone clear the room, he will soon wake up and I'm sure they will want to be alone." Seto choked out.

Slowly all the men including Seto himself left the two in the dimly lighted room. "Jaden… Why is this happening to you? You don't deserve this, if anyone should it's me… After how useless and helpless I am…" Whispered Alexis.

She suddenly got frustrated, "Damn it! I can't save my brother! I can't save you! I can't save myself! So how am I supposed figure a way to get to the bottom of the murders! I'm useless…" Alexis let her hands drop and cried herself to sleep on Jaden's motionless chest.

The last thing she heard was the ever-slow beating of his heart growing louder and louder… Like a lullaby…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, MxPx, or any of their songs.

**"The Darkest Places"**

maybe it is dangerous  
to invite a stranger into the room with us  
the noise is growing louder but i'm not scared at all

when there's no more money in politics  
they'll be tearing down the union brick by brick  
there'll be cynics holding clinics about where we have been  
with every self-proclaimed historian

you know i know you don't want this  
you don't need this

i'm shining the light on the darkest places  
you know and i know we have to face this now  
we have to face this now

the days are growing dark what are we gonna do?  
the countries in a panic when i turn on the tube  
so maybe i'll just wake up in the afternoon

you can change the channels on your tv  
push all the little buttons 'til your fingers bleed  
but you won't change me  
there's nothing i would do for you cause  
you don't wanna see

you know i know you don't want this  
you can't dismiss

i'm shining the light on the darkest places  
you know and i know we have to face this now  
we have to face this now  
i'm shining the light on the darkest places  
putting the word out we have to face this now  
we have to face this now

a generation taking numbers, making calls  
as shadows move across my bedroom wall

i'm shining the light on the darkest places  
you know and i know we have to face this now  
we have to face this now  
i'm shining the light on the darkest places  
putting the word out we have to face this now  
we have to face this now


	12. Young and Depressed

The Forbidden Love

Hello to everyone who reads this. This chapter takes an angst twist and visions Alexis' self-doubt. If you have any questions or comments my e-mail is and please review.

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, YU-GI-OH GX, MXPX, OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS! READ AND REVIEW!

**Young and Depressed**

"Alexis… Alexis… Alexis wake up." Said the concerned voice of a male. Alexis slowly opened her eyes and found them in contact with a pair of chocolate brown ones. "J-Jaden? You're awake… YOU'RE AWAKE!" She exclaimed in delight and jumped up to embrace him, which sent the two toppling on top of each other.

"Umm, of course I'm fine Alexis. Why would you think that? And where are we? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in class once again!" Jaden input. She sighed and remembered he lost some of his memory. "Well this could be a long story…"

Jaden spoke before she continued with the explanation. "First off before you continue… This isn't a very comfortable position for me…" He shyly said. Alexis blushed in reply and thought, 'He probably doesn't remember that me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend…' She apologized and awkwardly climbed off the brown haired boy.

Then there was a brief moment of silence before Jaden interrupted, "But I'm glad that you care… Err that I was knocked out… Even if I don't remember." Jaden sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Alexis smiled in reply and finally explained to him.

"Well Jaden this may sound completely crazy but it is all true. It all started when a storm hit Duel Academy. You had just rescued me from the guy who kidnapped me and played a fake shadow game… Anyways when the storm hit and we were in the middle of the lake and decided our best bet was to head back to the abandoned dorm for safety purposes.

When we arrived in the basement we discovered there was an ancient wall full of Egyptian Hieroglyphics. You and I went up and then all of a sudden a glowing light emerged from the wall and took our decks… Then burnt them! They were soon replaced with former Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine decks. Another flash emerged and we blanked out. When we woke up we were in well… Yugi Moto's house."

Alexis was interrupted, "YUGI MOTO?" Jaden exclaimed. She nodded her head and continued.

"To skip to the important part they told us they hadn't died from disease and such… But instead were murdered by a corporate called Infested Cells. And to top it all off they hadn't been the first, all the way back to the first King of Games himself! Formally known as the pharaoh of Egypt! The only survived member was Seto Kabia. We decided to enter the last dueling contest he was holding so we did. When the first night was over we rented a hotel room and then went to bed. About in the middle of the night we were kidnapped and taken to a Infested Cells hideout. They questioned us until you told them because they threatened to murder and you knew it was serious. Soon after that Kaiba rescued us. But before that there was an explosion that sent you flying unconscious and when you woke up you didn't remember the whole thing…" She paused for a minute.

"Sounds really crazy, huh?" Jaden shook his head, "If it was how would we be here?" She smiled and leaned her head on Jaden's shoulder. He stiffened up but sat there nervously. Alexis suddenly remembered, "I'm sorry Jaden… I forgot about your mem-" She cut her self off.

"What did I forget?" He questioned. She frowned, "I just told you. I'm to tired to tell you again." They both chuckled. "Alright if you say so Lex." He replied.

"Jaden you don't know how happy I am to see you awake and your usual self again… You should have seen yourself before. You didn't even know who I was." She sounded relived, with a hint of sadness. "How could I forget someone like you?" Jaden said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah! How could you!" She pouted. "Well- Uh- I- H-had me-mory loss…" He stuttered. She smiled, "I'm just teasing you."

After that their eyes met once again. The two scooted closer towards each other, without much acknowledgement. Their hands intertwined as their faces drew closer until they- BOOM! The whole entire building shook! "Jaden!" Alexis screeched. "Are you okay?" He asked. "RUN! IT'S INFESTED CELLS THEY ARE LOOKING FOR US!" She yelled.

"Okay! Which way?" He panicked. "Umm… Crap I don't know… Just hide!" Jaden hid under the mind scanner while Alexis searched for a hiding spot. The door broke open and splinters flew everywhere. She felt a tug at her foot and fell beside Jaden under the machine. A tight fit but efficient.

"It seems they have deceived us once again… Well let's burn this place and burn the rats and chemicals that inhabit it as well!" Commanded the leader of Infested Cells. With a flicker of his silver lighter he threw it in and poured the gasoline. All you could hear was the sound of him laughing away in the distance.

Jaden and Alexis had begun to feel the heat. "Jaden we have to get out of here!" Coughed Alexis. The smoke was clearing in her lungs. "We… have to get out now…" Alexis let out her last breath, "Jaden…" After that she passed out.

Alexis' Dream-

_The ancient wall placed before her._

_The line shined through the pigment cracks._

_Small but still the light was there._

_Before she knew it darkness dropped in._

_A veil placed over her, drenched in the shadows._

_Jaden had appeared with his hand outstretched._

_The blankets of darkness kept her from his reach._

_Before she could wake up the darkness destroyed him_

_Out cold ran his pulse. Standing still beating his heart._

_The only thing she could do now…_

_Was watching him decay._

Those words ran through her head as she dreamed of what exactly was told. Nothing would be there and nothing would be left.

_Her brother was lost, and she had no clue._

_Her love was gone, where would she go?_

_Everyone abandoned her and shunned her out cold._

_The only place that now embraced her welcome and presence._

_Was the cold silver blade digging into the virgin warm flesh_

_Her veins now open for the world to see._

_The only thing that came from this effect._

_Is the pain and emptiness of her self-doubt and shame._

In the end of her poetic nightmare was a terrifying image of his last tender kiss… Lips drenched in blood.

End of dream

Alexis' felt oxygen and life being restored to her. It was Jaden, performing CPR. Mouth to mouth she felt warm inside, even though it was just him trying his best. He noticed her come to life once more. "Alexis! I knew you'd pull through!" He said with a wide smile.

She looked up into his excited eyes and forced a laugh, "Of course. I am queen of the Obelisks after all." He nodded in reply. Alexis lifted her head from his lap and noticed they were by a stream in a forest. 'Oh yeah… The hideout was in the woods' She remembered.

"Well what do we do now my queen?" Jaden asked. "Get away from here. They will be back to look for things left behind." Alexis replied, with a stern look on her face. "Okay I agree." Jaden nodded.

Alexis tried to get up but fell back in attempt. She was to week from the first. "Need some help there?" Jaden asked full of concern. Alexis gave off a lopsided grin, "Yes please, Slifer King." He smirked and scooped her up in his arms.

After an hour or so of walking they neared a cave and it was the evening. "Alexis this cave looks like a good place to crash for the night. What do you say?" Alexis positioned herself up against the cave wall, "I agree." Jaden flashed a thumbs up. "I'll be back. I'm just going to look for some firewood and something to eat."

Alexis nodded, "Be careful Jaden." "Don't worry about me, you just stay safe." And with that he ran off. He kept his promise and within 20 minutes was back. "You miss me?" He said, as his entrance to the cave.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She said sarcastically, even though it was true she had. He laughed. "Well here is the wood. Oh no! I forgot what are we going to use to start it!" He remembered.

Alexis dug in her pocket and pulled out a familiar silver lighter, "I found this in the fire." She tossed him the lighter and he caught it swiftly. "Perfect! Thanks Lex." And with the fire was lit. He took a seat next to her and pulled some berries out of his coat, "Have some berries. Don't worry they aren't poison I checked."

"Well I'm glad you're thinking ahead Jay." She happily said eating the berries. The two sat there and ate in silence with the crackling of the fire ever so often. Jaden gave off a loud yawn.

"Sleepy head." Alexis teased. Then suddenly she yawned as well. "I am one as well too I guess." Jaden agreed, "Yep!" She playfully shoved him in reply.

"Goodnight Lex. Hopefully we will figure out our plans tomorrow." He then gave her a small hug and lay down. "Yes I hope so too…" Said Alexis, and laid beside him. About an hour after that she still couldn't fall asleep. "Jaden… Don't leave me please…" She said into the darkened cave.

He mumbled something in his sleep, "I won't Lex… I care so much about you… I'd…die… for you…" Alexis was relived he cared as much as she cared about him. And with that she drifted into a peaceful sleep… Until the nightmarish whispers entered her mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! I worked pretty hard on this!

**"Young And Depressed"**

You've got so many problems  
No one else thinks you can solve them  
Where did the time go   
Everybody wants to know  
Life goes on day after day after day  
Too much work and no play

When life seems like it cant get harder  
When you feel like a martyr  
When you've lost all control  
That's when you've let the whole world know

You're young and depressed  
With no future in this loneliness  
You're young and depressed  
But you're pretty well dressed  
Yeah you're pretty well dressed

I know that you've been hurting   
So much has led up to this  
Your eyes are burning  
Hard times make the heart resist  
All that you want is to follow your dreams  
They all fall apart at the seams

When life seems like it cant get harder  
When you feel like a martyr  
When you've lost all control  
That's when you've let the whole world know

You're young and depressed  
With no future in this loneliness  
You're young and depressed  
But you're pretty well dressed  
Yeah you're pretty well dressed 

Discontentment turns to anger turning sour every lonely hour   
Yeah depression  
Failed relations turn over a new leaf will it be a four leaf clover?  
Yeah obsession yeah depression yeah

You're young and depressed  
With no future in this loneliness  
You're young and depressed  
But you're pretty well dressed  
Yeah you're pretty well dressed

You're young and depressed  
With no future in this loneliness  
You're young and depressed  
But you're pretty well dressed  
Yeah you're pretty well dressed


	13. Heard That Sound

The Forbidden Love

I love you for reviewing!

**Heard That Sound**

The sun rose and hit the two faces of Jaden and Alexis who were still fast asleep in the cave. In the middle of the night Jaden had woken up and realized Alexis was sneezing and shivering so he put the his jacket over both of them. Which caused the two to be close to each other. Alexis was the first one to wake up.

She smiled and realized she was pressed up against Jaden's chest and thought to herself, 'Maybe he remembered I was his girlfriend… Did he really?' She simply took this opportunity to place a tender kiss on his cheek. You could see Jaden smile in his sleep and Alexis felt him hold her tighter. Though he was still asleep.

About 45 minutes of lying there, with Alexis awake and enjoying Jaden's presence he finally opened his sleepy eyes. He yawned and when he came back to his senses a crimson color spread across his cheeks, "Ah! I'm sorry Alexis! It's just you were cold and…" He trailed off.

Alexis simply giggled, "It's okay Jaden. I'm glad you did this or one of us would have been sick." Jaden wiped a brow and sighed. Alexis stood up and slowly made her way to the cave exit. "Jay come quick! Do you hear that?" Jaden quickly ran up to her side and listened.

He keenly listened, "Sounds like… Fireworks. Who would be using fireworks?" Alexis wore a confused expression, "Umm… Probably firecrackers. I think our best bet would be to follow it but stay out of its sight. I mean it could be a guy from Infested Cells." Jaden nodded in reply.

The two made their way towards the exploding sound in a cautious manner. Alexis came to stop, while Jaden's head were in the clouds he walked right past her, into who ever was making that sound! "Get down Jaden!" Alexis loudly whispered. "Shit… I'm sorry Lex." Apologized Jaden.

"Who goes there?" A croaky voice asked. Alexis stepped at Jaden's side and replied, "Just two people who want to go back to a city." From the bushes emerged a short old man. He hobbled towards the two, "The city eh? I don't think you should go there… Alexis and Jaden, I presume."

The two went wide-eyed, "How did you know?" The old man chuckled, "I'm Earl. And I know a lot of things. I would head north of here, where you will find an abandoned mansion. But first you two look like you could use some hospitality." Jaden and Alexis looked at each other. Earl spoke, "Yes you two may talk about this in private." They both gave him an odd look and stepped a good distance away from him.

Jaden was the first to speak, "Alexis, I don't think we should trust him… He seems, I don't know… Off…" Alexis pouted, "Jaden come on. Where else would we go, hmm?" Jaden frowned, "I suppose. Just promise me one thing…"

Alexis grew a serious expression, "What's that?" Jaden took a deep breath and replied, "Please stay with me because I want you safe when we get home. In one piece." Alexis smiled and stepped towards him. His brown eyes were shimmering in the view of the sun on his face. They could now feel each other's breath on their faces.

Jaden slowly lifted a shaking hand to her face and stroked her cheek ever so softly. She smiled in reply and felt his hand on her face. Then they both heard footsteps behind them and drew apart, blushing. It was Earl with a sneaky grin on his face, "Well, have you two lovebirds made a decision?"

Alexis and Jaden blushed. "Yes, we could use some hospitality and advice thank you." They both hiked to the old man's cabin with the only sound of birds chirping. The two arrived and sat down on the hide-covered sofa. The old man was the first to speak, "Well I suppose you two come here to stop Infested Cells right?" The two nodded but Earl then yelled, "WRONG!" The students jumped back in fright.

He chuckled and continued, "You see they cannot be stopped, what do you think they did with the rest of my family? They won't kill you, but your loved ones. Then maybe come back for you. What you need to do is go back to your time and stop them then, because now they are on your tails and will find you where you are." Jaden interrupted, "Look I know you are very wise and all but how would we get back?"

Earl grew angry, "I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Jaden scooted farther from the old man once again.

"Please continue." Said Alexis, who was getting annoyed with the old man. Earl grunted, "Eh-hem… Anyways. The mansion is north of here, but north of here also lays a field with no trees. What I mean is if you are in the field with no place to run and Infested Cells comes… You're basically goners. This time Infested Cells will kill you because you two know to much about them…" He whispered the last part in fear.

Jaden shut his eyes for a moment. "And suppose they come looking here?" The old man shifted slowly, "I'll stall them…" Alexis gasped, "No way we can't let you be a target!"

"Well what else do I have left? I mean my family is gone and I'm just living my days out until I die…" Earl replied with much downcast in his voice. Jaden bit his lip, "Earl… Just tell us, how do you know about us? How do you know about them?"

Earl let his shoulders drop easily, "Well you see I used to be one of Seto Kaiba's top security guards in the computer fields. I was his second best to be exact. Only top employees found about this demise when it struck. Well you know… When you find out your basically as good as dead." He paused for a minute. "The rest of the employees and their families were taken. While I was the only left…"

Alexis was on the edge of her seat. "You never told us… How did you know our names and why we did things…" Earl smirked, "Oh yes. You see Infested Cells did in fact capture me. The sick thing is they don't do lab testing on rats but on humans… I remember them mixing a bunch of different chemicals then injecting me with it."

"No wonder no one ever gets away…" Jaden whispered.

Earl continued, "The next day I could read everyone's minds in the corporate and I used the knowledge in each of their minds to escape. Then I found out their killing spree has kept growing after that… They must have injected themselves with the same chemicals to, so they could gain psychic powers too! That is why no one ever gets away, because they can predict you next move and place to be…"

Alexis was mesmerized, "That's a scary thought… And such a privilege to know what comes next." Earl snorted, "It's horrible. Well it began with having nightmares and my fears screaming in my head. Then I began to think and work my thoughts into a complex. Then I began thinking about death and its run-ins with life if you know what I mean."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah…" Jaden shook his head, "No…" She patted him on the head. Earl stood up, "Well I think it's about time you two head up and do what you need. There is only 1 guest room. You will have to share and the bathroom has a shower to the left. There is also a mini-fridge in the room incase you get hungry."

Alexis and Jaden bowed their heads in respect and headed upstairs. In the guest room they claimed two cots and ate the sushi and lemonade in the fridge. Alexis broke the silence, "Jaden, I'm going to shower first if that's okay." He simply nodded his head, "Ladies first." She then took towels from the closet and retreated to the bathroom.

In the mean time Jaden stayed on his guard for the Earl, incase he decided to be a peeping tom to Alexis. Jaden wondered on why Alexis agreed on Earl about his physcic abilities. He just lay there on his cot waiting for Alexis.

He heard the door of the bathroom open and found Alexis returning to the bedroom, drying her damp hair with a towel. He noticed she was wearing a white night gown, "Hey where did you find the Pajamas?" Jaden questioned.

"They're in the bathroom under the sink cabinet. Remember Earl is physcic, so he probably knew we were coming." Alexis casually replied. Jaden nodded, grabbed some towels, and retreated to the bathroom as well.

It was Alexis's turn to lye in wait. She pondered upon why she was having nightmares and exactly the same things were happening to her as they were to the old man. Alexis just wanted to get back to her time period and forget this all ever happened. She then turned her head and heard Jaden open the door from the bathroom.

He had on black baggy shorts with a white muscle shirt, and dog tags on. He greeted Alexis with a smile, "Hey Lex." She smiled back and noticed he was wearing some kind of body spray that smelled great. Her nose twitched and she suddenly became in trance with Jaden once again.

However Jaden had similar thoughts going through his mind as well. She smelled of cinnamon and cherries, which drove Jaden insane. He took a seat on his cot as well and quickly snapped out of his trance before embarrassing himself once more. "Hey Lex, want to watch some TV?" Jaden asked.

"Sure…" Alexis said as well, not wanting to emberass herself. As fate would have it there was only one channel, and on that channel was the movie 50 First Dates. Alexis and Jaden were laughing the night away and somehow at the end of the movie were in each other's arms.

At the ending credits Jaden smirked, "I'm flattered Alexis." Alexis glared, "Oh please Jay!" She struggled to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let go. "I like hard to get. I think I won." Alexis giggled, "Jaden! You're not playing fair!"

He grinned in reply, "Oh then let's see what you do when I let go one of your hands." He realesed one of her arms from his grasp. She laughed and messed up his hair so it was in his face and he couldn't see. This allowed Alexis to dash out of his arms.

He chuckled, "And you said I wasn't playing fair… Well let's play without the rules then." Jaden ran to Alexis and pinned her down on one of the cots. "Tell me Alexis, are you ticklish?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jaden didn't reply, but started tickling her instead. She was laughing for the first time in a long time, and this time it was a real one. They both then stopped, Jaden had grown fatigue from the tickling, and Alexis from "playing hard to get".

In the end of their tickle fight, Jaden was hovering over Alexis and she was on her back staring up into those puppy dog eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever. Then all of a sudden time froze in her mind… As if nothing else existed…

Then she saw it… A flash and in her mind appeared of the house collapsing from a bomb of some sort… Her eyes went wide, "JADEN! LOOK OUT!" Her arms then grabbed him and pulled him on top of her so he wouldn't be hit from the blow. He now realized what was happening and put his body on hers and covered her head with his arms, so no flying pieces would hit her.

Alexis was doing something similar by putting her arms over the back of his head, so nothing would send him unconscious. Soon the explosion settled down and Jaden raised his head and looked down at the girl, who was in tears. "Al-Alexis… How did you know that was going to happen?" Jaden asked, puzzled.

"I-I don't know… All I know is that we have to leave now." She said, in between sobs. They got off each other, found a bag, and gathered supplies such as food and clothes. "We have to go up. Our best bet is to go in the attic and wait it out… They are here." She whispered in his ear. He then nodded and obeyed Alexis.

They went into the closet and found the entrance to the attic. Jaden picked up Alexis and supported her as she pulled herself up the attic. Followed by her, Jaden jumped up and pulled himself up. They both heard footsteps and Alexis quickly pulled up Jaden and they flew back in once again an awkward position. "Quick close the door." Mouthed Alexis. Jaden nodded and quickly did as she told.

The two then made their way to the attic corner behind many miorrs and boxes and sat there hoping no one would find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW THAT TOOK A WHILE!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Heard That Sound

Without a window to see through,  
I did my time, in here without you,  
Slept on the floor down in LBC,  
Meet me back home under the marquee

It seems like misery loves misery,  
My favorite songs they keep me company,  
So many memories come down to this,  
I maybe be lost but i'm not hopeless.

I heard that sound a mile away  
I heard that sound a mile away  
All those things i wish that i could say  
I heard that sound a mile away  
A mile away

Came in like static off the TV,  
This kinda thing never goes easy  
I meant to tell you but you were gone,  
I tried to get it right, i got it all wrong

I heard that sound a mile away  
I heard that sound a mile away  
All those things i wish that i could say  
I heard that sound a mile away  
A mile away

Sat outside the show,  
With nowhere else, nowhere else to go  
Doors shut, can't say  
It sure does sound, good to me

(Whoa oaaa) Na Na Na Na Na (Whoa oaaa)  
Outside the show...good to me  
(Whoa oa) Na Na Na Na Na  
Good to you...good to me

I heard that sound a mile away  
I heard that sound a mile away  
All those things i wish that i could say  
I heard that sound a mile away  
A mile away  
A mile away


End file.
